ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobu Kaguya
Background Information An Orphan who emerged during the darkest days of the Shinobi world. Nobu (信延- Meaning: “Faith”) was born on July 3rd. His past alone being a tragedy as his father was nowhere to be found after his mother was knocked up by him. When she had given birth to Nobu, she had died in the process of doing so, is the exchange for the healthy baby that Nobu came to be. The lady who had helped was known as Hiromi Hatake a hidden leaf shinobi which was known for her medical prowess. Helping Kayo (Nobu’s mother) give birth, though even with Hiromi’s skill as a medical ninja, she wasn’t able to save Kayo. Though she was able to hold Nobu for a few minutes before she died and when she did die, she died with a smile on her face, is happy to bring a healthy baby into the world. That’s where Nobu’s name comes into play, Kayo had “Faith” That Nobu would be “great” sometime in the future. She did possess the Kekkei Genkai of their clan, but if it was passed down would be figured out in the future. Hiromi failing to save Kayo took it upon herself to raise Nobu as her own adoptive son. Though it wasn’t her fault Kayo died, the reason why she died was that of an illness which was unknown to her that Kayo had. That being said Nobu started his life by growing up in Konoha, being an actual orphan as his father was nowhere around and his mother was now dead. He was made to believe that Hiromi was his mother. But personally, he doubted it from the beginning since there were too many differences between the two. Nobu indeed had white hair, as so did she, but their eyes were different colors. Nobu personally wasn’t about using Ninjutsu, nor Genjutsu, he was all about Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. Graduating from the academy at 12, Nobu continued to grow. But as time progressed, things became more unstable within the world of shinobi’s. Then at the age of 13, Nobu’s life changed, the demon army had risen and taken over the world. Pushing the only surviving shinobi to run and head towards the new world which was discovered. This happening would result in Nobu being taken as he was young and fresh for this, everyone else including Hiromi was left behind to be slaughtered and eaten by the demon army. Nobu was personally devastated by the loss of the only person he had close to him. But for now, at least he had his life spared as he was being given a chance to still live. Nobu gladly took the opportunity and moved forward never forgetting what Hiromi told him before they were split up “I will always be in your heart Nobu, live and be strong.” '''He had taken this to heart and assured himself that Hiromi was alive inside his heart regardless of the tragedy that would soon happen after they departed. The only thing Nobu had which was a reminder of Hiromi was the Katana she wielded and gave to him days before the demon army attacked. That being said Nobu had set off to start his new life within the new world. He had come across many new people in doing so, did he miss his home? Obviously, but he needed to progress forward. Nobu is now 15 years old, his hair had grown longer than before, and he had become more mature in general. Nobu had the hair length of his mother, but the hair color of his father, the shape of his mother’s eyes, but his father’s eyes in terms of color. Apart from that Nobu had stepped into the new world with the goal of becoming able to progress civilization in any way that he could. Nobu's father which is deceased. After the events on the island, Nobu decided to cut his hair shorter, this leading to his new look. Personality & Behavior * Rash * Prideful * Blunt Nobu is mostly these three features, but he is an understanding friend. He isn't the type to leave his comrades behind (If he considers you one). Above all Nobu is a very curious child, he usually is willing to do crazy things, especially if it is related to is the goal of progressing civilization. Meaning even though the new world is dangerous, Nobu is the type to go out of his way and risk himself for the sake of helping the establishment they have progress. Traits * '''Easily gets lost * Survival instincts Abilities * Skilled In Taijutsu * Skilled in Kenjutsu * Durable/strong * Significantly Quick Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Gen 3 Chapter 1 Missions Training Approved By: Nier @''2:06AM 9/25/2017''